vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Giuseppe
Guiseppe has made most of the past English vocaloid demos. Most of his work includes cover songs. * YouTube * Giuseppe's blog Works (Upload date) # "Waterloo" (Sweet Ann) (Song of ABBA) (Nov.05.2007) # "Amado Mio" (Sweet Ann) (Song from "Gilda") (Nov.07.2007) # "You Needed Me" (Sweet Ann) (Song of Randy Goodrum) (Dec.06.2007) # "The Flower Duet" (Prima) (Song of opera "Lakmé")(Jan.19.2008 # "Summertime" (Prima) (Song from "Porgy and Bess") (Jan.19.2008) # "La Maja de Goya" (Prima) (Song of Enrique Granados) (Jan.20.2008) # "Every breath you take" (Miriam) (Song of The Police) (Jan.30.2008) # "Voi che Sapete" (Prima) (Song of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart) (Feb.11.2008) # "Moonlight Shadow" (Sweet Ann) (Song of Mike Oldfield) (Feb.16.2008) # "Ave Maria" (Prima) (Song of Charles Grounod) (Feb.20.2008) # "Piensa en Mí" (Sweet Ann) (Song from "Tacones Lejanos") (Mar.05.2008) # "Salud, dinero y amor" (Miku Hatsune) (Song of Veronica Catsro) (Mar.26.2008) # "Still Alive" (Sweet Ann) (Song of Portal) (Mar.29.2008) # "Mr.Mandarino" (Miku Hatsune) (Song of Matia Bazar) (Apr.09.2008) # "Haberna" (Prima) (Song from "Carmen") (Apr.17.2008) # "Soleá La verbena de la Paloma" (Prima) (Song of Sebastián Iradier) (Apr.24.2008) # "Mr.Lonely" (Leon) (Song of Bobby Vinton) (Jul.04.2008) # "En un bosque de la China" (Miku Hatsune) (Song of Cepillíon) (Jul.16.2008) # "To Sol – Fa" (Prima and Sweet Ann) (Song of Jose M Lastras-Giuseppe) (Jul.21.2008) # "Crazy" (Sweet Ann) (Song of Julio Iglesias) (Aug.04.2008) # "Bachiana N.5 Villa" (Song of Heitor Villa-Lobos) (Aug.14.2008) # "Sweet Dreams (spanish version)" (Song of Eurythmics) (Sept.19.2008) # "La de la Mochila azul" (Song of Pedrito Fernandez) (Oct.22.2008) # "Amazing Grace" (Song of John Newton) (Nov.17.2008) # "Viva la pappa col pomodoro" (Song of Rita Pavone) (Dec.31.2008) # "S. Amaté – Requiem" (Song of Stéphane Amaté) (Jan.19.2009) # "Let it be" (Song of The Beatles) (Jan.23.2009) # "Romeiro ao lonxe (gallego)" (Song of Luar na Lubre) (Feb.10.2009) # "Vampa Il Trovatore" (Song from "II Trovatore") (Feb.13.2009) # "En un bosque de la China" (Feb.21.2009) # "Para Mi" (Song of Gerald Marks and Seymour Simons) (Feb.22.2009) # "Que te deje de querer" (Song of Johnny Tillotson) (Feb.24.2009) # "Por una rosa" (Song of Les Surfs) (Feb.28.2009) # "Papageno" (Song from "The Magic Flute") (Mar.24.2009) # "Corazón Contento" (Song of Marisol) (Apr.26.2009) # "Ring My Bell" (Song of Anita Ward) (Unknown) # "Sonika Says" (Mr. So-Pop) # "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" (Song of The Tokens) (Mr. So-Pop) # "Da Doo Ron Ron" (Song of The Crystals) (Jul.20.2009) # "Aria de Mezzo Carattere" (Song from "Final Fantasy VI") (Jul.20.2009) # "Lillium" (Song from "Elfen Lied") (Jul.20.2009) # "Ka Pua U i" (Song of Israel Kamakawiwo'ole) (Jul.20.2009) # "La Chica 'YE YE” (Song of Concha Velasco) (Jul.21.2009) # "Physical" (Song of Olivia Newton-John) (Jul.21.2009) # "Sora" (Song of kuriputon-P) (Unknown) # "Susanita Rock" (Song of OV7) (Sept.01.2009) # "Mi querida España" (Song of Cecilia) (Sept.28.2009) # "Solo tu" (Song of Sergio Vallín) (Oct.09.2009) # "New York, New York" (Big Al) (Song from "New York, New York") (Dec.22.2009) # "Sway" (Song of Pablo Beltrán Ruiz) (Dec.22.2009) # "Something Stupid" (Song of Carson Parks) (Dec.22.2009) # "All of Me" (Song of Gerald Marks and Seymour Simons) (Dec.22.2009) # "If I were a rich man" (Song from "The Fiddler on the Roof") (Dec.22.2009) # "Magic Moments" (Song of Burt Bacharach and Hal David) (Dec.29.2009) # "Waltzing Matilda" (Song of Banjo Paterson) (Jan.20.2010) # "That'll be the day" (Song of Buddy Holly)(Mar.25.2010) # "Pace, Pace Mio Dio" (Song from "La forza del destino") (Apr.25.2010) # "Yo Soy Rebelde (español)" (Song of Manuel Alejandro) (May.04.2010) # "El Amor De Mi Vida" (Song of Warren Zevon) (May.21.2010) # "Jamas" (Song of Camilo Sesto) (May.25.2010) # "Ring My Bell Mix" (Song of Anita Ward) (Jun.17.2010) # "Money, money, money" (Song of Abba) (Jun.23.2010) # "TONIO Vocaloid ZERO-G demo" (Song from "L'elisir D'amore") (Jul.08.2010) # "TONIO Vocaloid sings in English" (Song of Bart Howard) (Jul.09.2010) # "Tu vuo fa l' americano" (Song of Renato Carosone) (Jul.12.2010) # "Pour mon ame" (Song from "La Fille du Regiment") (Jul.13.2010) # "Tonio Vocaloid sings in Spanish" (Song from "Homenaje a Nino Bravo") (Jul.13.2010) # "Lillium" (Song from "Elfen Lied") (Jul.16.2010) # "Carry On" (Song of Giorgio Moroder and Donna Summer) (Aug.01.2010) # "I do, I do, I do" (Song of ABBA) (Aug.04.2010) # "Recado (Portugese)" (Song of Djalma Ferreira) (Aug.09.2010) # "Caroline" (Big Al) (Song of Status Quo) (Sept.2.2010) # "Canción de Marinela" (Song from "La cancion del olvido") (Sept.06.2010) # "Questa o Quella" (Song from "Rigolleto") (Sept.21.2010) # "Mujer cantra mujer" (Song of Mecano) (Sept.28.2010) Category:Producer Category:Producer on YouTube